Rosario Horsemen
by Watcher of the Apocalypse
Summary: Long after the the fall of the Charred Council and rebirth of the Third Kingdom, the Four Horsemen takes notice of a small race on Earth, different from humans. To make sure that they don't threaten the Order, they decide to sent War to learn more about them and what better way to learn about them than to go to school?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction, ohh how exciting!**

**This idea is the result of playing hours of Darksiders and watching episodes of Rosario Vampire... Not at the same time. That would be cool though. Anyways this is rated T for now but very likely to change, considering how violent Darksiders can be at time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in this fanfiction. All rights goes to their original owners.**

Chapter One: Horseman and Vampire

_'Of all the stupid, idiotic ideas my siblings come up with, this is by far the worst.' _War thought as he sat in the way back of the bus, glaring at the ground with enough hatred that if it was possible, the floor would melt. The Bus Driver glance at him, only to quickly look away when the teen's blue eyes met his glowing ones.

_'Man that kid is even making _me _scared.' _He risk at another glance, looking more closely this time.

The teen was easily six-foot two with broad shoulders and back and white hair that fell to his shoulders along with strong muscles showing slightly against the school uniform. That didn't draw his attention since he seen that many other students before but rather his white eyes that gave off a blue glow. He had a bag near his legs and looked like he was very annoyed by something.

"Truck." The teen said, catching the Bus Driver off guard before realizing that he wasn't paying attention to the road and turned the wheel hard to avoid a truck, the driver yelling at him as he drove by.

War didn't care for the fact that they had just avoid a collision since he was remembering how he got into this situation.

_Flashback _

_"Apparently these creatures call themselves Yokai and are like demons, just at a weaker extent." __A servant that belong to the same race as the Watcher reported to the Four Horsemen. "They don't pose a threat now as their numbers are small and limited to Japan but they do have the potential to become a problem to the Third Kingdom."_

_"You are dismissed." Death said as the servant bowed before leaving. He turned to his siblings all who was thinking about what they just learnt. After the Fall of the Charred Council and rebirth of the Third Kingdom, the Four Horsemen were much more powerful than before and had decided to take over in keeping Order in the universe. __Unlike the Charred Council, they kept a careful watch on Heaven and Hell along with the other realms to make sure that they don't get a repeat of the False Endwar and destroy the Order._

_They had noticed that a small race of beings, different from humans, appeare in the East but simply ignored it before as it wasn't a problem back then but after learning that they are growing and causing trouble for the Third Kingdon wasn't good. _

_Strife was the first to speak. "I say we kill all of them before they actually cause some damage." Fury scowled at her brother._

_"That is your answer to everything Strife but he does bring up a point. Something will have to be done before they can become an actually threat to the Third Kingdom. A spy to learn about them instead of simply wiping them out."_

_War frowned at the idea. "And who exactly should we send? Hell still hates us and Heaven is wary of us and I am not allowing one of the servants to go. Even with strict orders, they always enjoy causing some form of chaos on the Third Kingdom."_

_Death leaned back on his throne made of the bones of those who tried to overthrow them in the past. Considering the size of it, quite a few had tried to do so. "I know exactly who to send. Someone who can blend right in and strong enough to handle whatever these Yokai throw at him."_

_He directed his gaze to War and, catching on to his idea, Strife and Fury nodded in agreement. War, however, stared at his siblings not yet aware of what Death had in mind._

_"What?"_

_End Flashback _

War scratched at his neck in annoyance. The human body the Makers had built for him in return for Death helping them before sealed most of his powers and he felt well exposed without his sword which was also sealed within him. At the very least, he could still call Ruin if needed but he highly doubted that.

Feeling the bus halt, he stood up and walked off, the Bus Driver sighing in relief once he did. _'That is one scary kid. Feels like he's not even human.' _

Oh he didn't know how right he was.

_Later _

War walked the path to the school he was supposed to attend to get a better understanding of the Yokai world and, if needed, destroy any threats to the Third Kingdom. He still thought that this idea was a stupid one but since he was the most 'human' of the Horsemen and the least likely to kill the students if they got on his nerves, War was the best choice.

Suddenly he felt something coming from behind him at a fast pace and grabbed the space on his back where his sword is supposed to be. Cursing, he turned and ready to fight whatever was stupid enough to attack a Horseman. Only for a pink bicycle to crash into his chest. While that wasn't nearly enough to make him even stumble, the rider who flew forward when she hit him had just the right amount of force behind her to crash into him and make them both hit the ground.

War only stared at the pink hair teen on his chest before saying, "Get off." The girl gasped and quickly stood up, helping him up as well. "Sorry! My vision went blurry because of my anemic so I couldn't see where I was go..."

She then noticed the MUCH bigger and stronger student staring down at her and gulped at his blue eyes which seem to give off a faint glow. War, seeing how uncomfortable he was making her, shrugged. The girl that crashed into him had a similar uniform to his, pink hair, and green eyes that showed fear.

"Its fine, just try to be more careful." He saw that the front wheel of the bike was bended inwards and lifted it onto his shoulders, ignoring the girl's wide eyes stare. "I assume that your going to Yokai Academy as well?"

The pink hair girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm only a freshman but I heard a lot about the school, how it has great teachers and fun classes. How about you? Are you a junior?" The two had started walking down the path together and War shook his head.

"No I'm a freshman as well." She openly stared at the tall and powerful looking freshman in shock and slight awe. Shaking herself out of her surprise, she decided to introduce herself.

"Well my name is Akashiya Moka and I'm wondering," Moka hesitated before continuing. "do you hate vampires?"

War raised an eyebrow at that. "I have not yet met one so I can't make any judgement about them. Why?" Although he had an idea why she did ask that.

Moka looked down at the ground and muttered. "Because I'm a vampire." She looked up at War and saw that he didn't even look the slightest bit concern about that. "Trust me Moka, I've met things far worse than you. Besides you don't exactly look threatening to me."

The pink hair girl smiled widely at that and asked. "So you'll be my friend?" Her question actually made him consider it. War only had his siblings for countless centuries and never had an actual friend. Its a bit hard to make friends when your one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Finally he nodded and Moka quickly hugged him, showing an impressive display of strength as the sudden action made him stumble. "Thank you! I was worried that I won't make any friends. Oh! I never ask for your name."

War allowed a small smile to come to his face. "Ares."

_Later_

Ares sat in the way back of the classroom with the other students more than a bit scared to get near him. No surprise there, considering he looks strong enough to break their bones in one punch.

"Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy! I'm your home room teacher Nekonome Shizuka." The teacher said, a young-looking blond woman with a brown skirt, white jacket, and orange inside shirt along with necklace with a bell hanging from it. Oddly enough, the sides of her hair resemble ears. "Now I'm sure that everyone is aware of this but this is a school for monsters.

"Humans control the world and for our kind to survive, we need to learn how to coexist with them. So rule number one is to stay in your human forms at all times." She tapped the board as if to emphasize her point. "Rule number two is to keep your real form a secret from everyone, including friends and teachers."

"What stupid rules." Ares looked at the student who said that. He had brown hair and the kind of look that he seen on some weaker demons that he killed, overconfident and smug. "Can't we just eat the humans? Or in the case of beautiful girls, have some fun with them?" His long tongue licked his lips and already Ares did not like this student.

Shizuka shook her head, a slight frown on her face. "No and besides, you won't find any humans here. Everyone, staff and students, are monsters from head to toe and we're hidden from the world by a powerful barrier. Even if a human managed to enter, they would be killed on the spot."

Ares frowned at that. _'How is this school suppose to teach them how to coexist if humans are killed the moment they enter. Even certain demons won't go around and recklessly kill humans if they needed to hide.' _

He then heard a familiar voice at the doorway. "Sorry sensei! I got lost after the morning ceremony."

"Its okay, just take a seat anywhere you want." Moka walked into the classroom and the effect she had on the male students were rather... amusing.

"She's so beautiful!"

"No way can that be just a human form."

"I'm so happy that I have the same class as her."

Moka then noticed a familiar person with white hair sitting at the back, an empty seat right besides him. "Ares! We're in the same class!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly returned it, unused to such actions and noticed the glares he was getting from the male students. Ares returned them with his own and the students looked away.

He also noticed the hungry look that the brown hair student had and made sure that his glare lasted longer on him.

_Later_

Ares and Moka walked along the halls of the school... Well more like Moka walked and dragged Ares whenever she went. However everywhere they went, students turned and stared at Moka in awe and lust and glared at Ares in anger and jealously. Not that the glares bothered him the slightest but it was getting annoying now. Some of the comments he was hearing was just plain stupid.

"Look at her! She's like a goddess!"

"That silky smooth skin and pink hair, its like I'm seeing an angel."

"Whose that guy with her though? Why does he get to be dragged around by a girl like that?"

"If he doesn't leave her, I'll kill him myself!"

Ares almost laughed at the last one. Very few things could kill a horseman and these students were far from one of them.

Moka on the other hand was completely unaware of it all and focusing on other things.

"Ares, doesn't this school amazing?" He shrugged as she led him outside to a vending machine. Looking behind him, he was both amused and slightly annoyed at the male students glaring at him through the window. Moka bought both of them a drink and had him sit down next to her on a bench.

Silence was between them for a minute until Ares asked. "How was your day Moka?" The girl smiled. "It was great, especially finding out that we have the same home room."

The two allowed silence to takeover as they drank there drinks, however, it was broken by a familiar voice saying, "Your Akashiya Moka right? The beautiful girl from homeroom."

The two turned to see the same brown hair student from before and Ares glared at him. "Yes she is and who are you?" He was slightly unnerved by the glare but bravely(or stupidly) walked up to them, stopping right in front of Moka.

"My name is Komiya Saizou and I got to ask you. Why don't you ditch this white hair loser and hang out with me. I promise we can have some fun." He licked his lips as he said that and attempted to grab her chin only for Ares' hand to grab his wrist.

He turned Ares and flinched at the glare he was receiving, only much more intense than before. "Let go or else I'll make you." Ares said nothing so Saizou tried to hit him with his free hand but he caught it easily with his other one. Saizou visibly struggled to break free of Ares but the white hair student had a strong grip on him.

_'Fuck! His grip is like damned steel!' _Saizou honestly thought this would be easy, just simply come here, take the girl, beat up the guy, have some fun with her then go back to his dorm and enjoy a nice dinner. Instead, though, he was losing against this white hair freak and badly if the fact that Ares wasn't showing any visibly effort in holding him was any sign.

Ares hated people who preyed on those weaker than them and made sure that they won't be able to do so again, one way or the other. So he leaned his head slightly back and, much to the surprise of everyone watching, headbutted Saizou hard enough to knock him out instantly.

He looked at Moka who was wide eyes in amazement and said, "Let go somewhere less," He glanced down at Saizou. "filthy."

_Later _

The two spent the rest of the day walking around the school, enjoying what it had to offered.

Moka then decided to ask a question that been bothering her for a while. "Uh Ares? Can I ask you something?" At his nod, she went on. "What kind of monster are you?"

Ares had to consider his words carefully for this answer. _'I'm not a demon nor angel. I'm far different than a monster so I can't say that.' _He decided to give a vague answer as oppose to a direct one.

"It's against the school rules to tell someone else your true form but let just say that my race is near extinction Moka." She immediately look sadden at this and said. "Sorry for asking."

He shrugged. "I'm not too trouble by that so you don't need to apologise it." The duo noticed the path separating the dorms and said goodbye to each other.

Unfortunately neither saw the figure that followed after Moka as she walked alone.

_With Moka _

The pink hair girl was happily humming her way to the dorms, grateful at how her day turned out. Not only was she enrolled in this school but also made a great friend!

At first Moka was honestly scared of Ares when she stared up at him only for him to carry her bike for her. Then he agree to become her friend which made her heart soar and later protected her from someone who would undoubtly harmed her. Ares, despite his appearance, was a great and kind friend to her.

Moka wondered if he'll allow her to drink his blood anytime soon.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her shoulders and whisper, "Hey there Moka." Naturally she did the one thing anyone would do. She screamed. Loud.

_With Ares/War _

War was walking back to the dorms when he saw a very familiar crow in the trees, bigger and older looking than the others around it. "I suppose my brother wants a report Dust?"

The crow cawed as if saying yes and flew down to his outstretched arm. He then began to transfer his memories into the crow's mind as it glowed green. Once done, the crow cawed and took off, turning into a bright green light before disappearing completely. Just as he was continue walking, he heard someone scream.

Or more accurately he heard Moka scream.

Cursing, he ran back down the path he came from.

_Back With Moka _

She was being held in the air by her arms by Saizou whose true form was an orc. "Hahaha! Too bad that white hair freak isn't around to protect you now huh?" His tongue disgustingly licked her cheek and Moka yelled out. "Your only saying that because your scared of him!"

The tongue slapped her cheek hard but she absolutely refused to let her tears fall.

The look in Saizou's eyes changed from lustful to mad in a second. "He only caught me off guard and once I'm done having my fun with you, I'm going to kill him!" His tongue went down to her thighs and licked him hungrily while his free hand went toward her chest. "Maybe I'll keep you as a sex toy that I can play with all the time after I kill him."

"Let her go." The two turned to see Ares with two thick tree branches in each hand, each one sharp at one end, and the look in his eyes was downright murderous. Despite not expecting him to come, Saizou increase his grip on her arms, making Moka flinch in pain. "Make me." Suddenly, faster than the two could see, one of the tree branches impaled in the arm that held Moka, making him let go. As Saizou yelled in pain, she ran to Ares and she was near him, Moka gasped. "Ares your eyes!"

The silver hair boy's eyes were glowing white and some sort power was emitting from him. It made something deep within herself stir awake but then her attention shifted to Saizou who ripped the tree branch from his arm and roar.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" He charged at them and Ares gently pushed Moka back. "Stay back, I'll handle him." His hand gently grasped the rosary and when his hand pulled away, it followed in his grip.

They stared at the rosary, one in confusion and the other wondering how'd it came off before a powerful pressure pressed down on the two. To Ares, it wasn't the most powerful thing he felt but it certainly strong in its own right. To Saizou, he just realized that perhaps this was a huge mistake.

Moka's form change as a swirl of bats surrounded her. Her chest became larger, figure more better shown, hair turing silver, and when she opened her eyes, they were red and catlike.

"A vampire..." Saizou managed to get out in fear. "One of the strongest S-class monsters in existance."

Moka stretched her arms over her head and turned to Ares. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my outer self. She is not as strong as I am nor as powerful."

"And I guess this rosary kept you sealed?" He held up said item as Moka nodded, popped her neck and yawned before looking at Saizou. "Is this the fool that tried to molest my body? I guess I have to show you your place."

Saizou foolishly charged at her but faster than he could see, let alone react, she kicked him hard in the face that sent him flying through several trees before hitting the side of a boulder, creating a large crater on it.

Ares silently observed Moka as she walked to him. Unlike the Moka he first met, this one walked with pride in her steps and gave off a powerful aura. Although she couldn't compare to his nor his siblings' power, this Moka was powerful in her own way. She stopped right in front of him and Ares returned her look with his own.

After a few seconds, she sighed. "It appears that whatever power you gave off that made me awaken is gone now and you aren't even trembling even being this close to me. I have to guess that whatever monster you are, its something powerful."

She took the rosary from his hand and just before she put it back on, she said. "By the way, after all this, my outer self is going to need some blood so don't be surprise if she bites you." The rosary was placed back on and in a flash, the Moka he met before was in front of him again. She fell forward and Ares caught her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she slowly woke up. However, due to the fact that she just used up a lot of her power and needed to replenish it, Moka did the most natural thing for a vampire to do.

She went for his neck and drank his blood.

**That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Succubus and Horseman

**My thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite this story. Now I'm sure some of you must be confused at exactly how is War in a human body. Well just ONE of the Makers were able to make the Armageddon Blade, a tool that is important in Darksiders and that they can put their souls into stones and bring their creations to actual life. So I figure that, for them, making a human body would be rather easy compare to what they normally do when they work in a group.  
**

**As for War's name, when he's alone I'll refer to him as War but with others, he'll be known as Ares. The name fits if you think about.**

**War WON'T be kicking everyone's butts so easily, his human body seals most of his powers so he will have trouble with the more powerful students but he still got the basics like superhuman strength.**

**And to **Soldier of 501st **grammar always been a bit of a problem to me when I write. I can never seem to get it just right when I finish editing it. I tend to make sure that the characters are just like in the anime/manga so I compare them when I write it to the anime/manga. Reincarnation is a bit overdone to me and I wanted something new to use.**

**Lastly, I read the manga and watch the anime and I take elements from both but considering how short the anime is compared to the manga, I'll be taking a bit more from that than the anime. The only downside is that I read the manga online so translation is a bit... weird to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: And I forgot the disclaimer. I guess that what happens when I spend most of my nights writings. Anyways I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two: Succubus and Horseman

It was a normal morning within Yokai Academy. The sun was shining, the sea was bloody, and the students were waking up from their dreams of eating and tearing apart humans. Yup it was a good morning.

For a certain vampire though, she had barely managed to sleep for an hour until her alarm cloak woke her up and met its end by being thrown out the window.

Moka tiredly got up from her bed, wanting nothing more at the moment than to go back to sleep but her mind forced her body up and to get ready.

_'I'm so tired. Why couldn't I fall asleep last night again? Oh yeah,' _She licked her lips as she dressed herself. _'Ares' blood.' _The taste of her friend's blood kept her up all night. It was so good and rich in taste. Not just great, no, more like _intoxicatingly delicious_. She HAD to have more of his blood.

Although, once he explained what happened, Moka was surprise at how she, or more accurately her inner self, had easily defeated Saizou in one blow. Nonetheless, she thanked Ares for saving her and, out of instinct asked if she could have some more blood. His answer was predictable, a simple and kind no, but Moka will get another taste of his blood.

It made her feel powerful as if drinking from an unmeasurable source of energy.

_With Ares_

The horseman was walking toward the school, the students keeping a respectable distance from him. News about how Saizou was defeated spread like wildfire among the school and now the students were scared of him as well as hateful of him. Who defeated Saizou apparently got mixed up along the way as many people thought that Ares defeated him instead of Moka.

It did make more sense though, Moka didn't exactly fit the appearance of a vampire nor did she have the personality of one.

As Ares walked to the school, he heard some students behind him saying. "Look there she is!"

"Moka, the most beautiful student in the school!"

"She so radiant and kind."

He turned around and once Moka saw him, she gave a bright smile and ran over to him. "Good morning Ares!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away and as she did, Ares heard the three students start to cry. However, it didn't escape his mind that he saw a flash of blue among the trees before Moka pulled him away.

As the two walked together, Ares noticed the bags under Moka's eyes and asked. "Did you sleep at all last night Moka?" She shook her head.

"Uh no. You see the taste of your blood kept me up all night and I was wondering if," She look at him with pleading eyes. "can I _please _have some more? Just enough to get through the day."

Taking in her tired appearance and that she was begging, he sighed and pulled out his collar, exposing his neck. "Not too much or I will push you off." Moka happily nodded her head and went for his neck, drinking his blood and savoring the taste. The pain was something he could deal with but as she sucked his blood, he noticed that, unintentionally she was also taking some of his power. It wasn't much but considering that most of his real power is sealed, it was a good bit and thus Ares gently pushed her off before she could take more.

The girl didn't look sadden by this as her cheeks were comically filled before she swallowed the blood in her mouth and shudder in pleasure, making him raise an eyebrow. "That was _heavenly. _Thanks Ares." The two continued their walk, Moka looking more energized than before, and Ares was mentally chuckling at what she said.

_'Heavenly. The pure irony of it.' _He then noticed another flash of blue before it disappeared and he stopped, staring at the direction it went. "Moka you go on ahead, I need to check something." Moka looked at her friend worriedly as he went into the woods before doing what he said.

_In the Woods _

Ares walked through the woods following a freshly made trail that went deeper into the woods. Whoever that was following him and Moka left in a hurry when he/she realized that they were spotted. Finally the trees cleared away to show a small lake and a blue hair figure kneeling on the ground. His instincts screamed that this was an obvious trap but went on anyways to investigate._  
_

"Ohh..." The figure, now on closer examination a girl who looked oddly familiar, moaned as she held her head. "I'm so dizzy." She looked up and Ares saw deep purple eyes staring back at him, her hair tied back with a purple ribbon with a star on the sides, and had a look of helplessness on her. He noticed that the girl pressed her arms together to make her chest even bigger but that had little to no effect on the horseman.

"I'm sorry but you can help me up?" She asked as Ares offered a hand to help her up which she took. The moment she was on her feet though, the girl pressed her chest against his, making him raise an eyebrow in response. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry again but I always had a weak body Ares-san." That got more of a reaction out of him as Ares grabbed her shoulders, not too roughly nor was it gentle. "How do you know my name?"

She was caught unaware of the sudden move but recovered quickly. "W-we're in the same home-room Ares-san. I sit a few desks away from you." Now he remembers where he seen her, this girl was indeed in his class. The girl, noticing that his gaze was locked on her eyes, decided to try to take him now and activated her **Charm**.

Ares felt something very weak pinged against his mental defenses and bit back a laugh. _'This girl is attempting to control my mind? If it wasn't so humourous, I would be angry.' _When the Horsemen defeated the Charred Council and took their place, there was many attempts at them for control. Assassinations, hidden plots, attacking them head first without any sort of plan, all kinds of attempts including seduction and mind control.

Many demoness far more powerful than this girl tried to seduce the male Horsemen but always ended dead before they could even tried. Ares recalled one time that a demoness tried seducing _Fury_ and wondered if the demoness was still trapped in her torment.

So in response of trying to control him, Ares let her go and began to walk away much to her surprise. "W-wait! Your just going to leave a poor helpless girl like me alone in these woods?" He glared back at her and she flinched when his blue eyes faced her.

"If you are brave enough to try to control me, then you are brave enough to make it back to the school on your own." He walked off without another backwards glace at the shocked girl._  
_

_With Moka _

"I hope Ares is alright." Moka wondered aloud as she popped open her tomato juice. The silver hair boy didn't come into class today but she did take note a blue hair girl come in a bit late, looking mad about something. "Maybe I should go and look for him."

"Hey you are a vampire right?" Surprised by the sudden question, Moka looked up to see the same blue hair girl from class sitting on the railing. "If so then I guess that's why Ares-san hangs out with you." She jumped down, giving more than a few students a good view of her underwear but she cared then she certainly didn't show it.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?"

"Yeah! Her panties are pure white!"

"Forget the panties, look at her chest! It's even bigger than Moka-chan!"

Igorning all the perverted comments, she walked up to Moka. "You two are my greatest threat to my plans for this school."

"Plans?" Moka asked. "Wait who exactly are you anyways?"

Doing a twirl that made the boys watching drool, she exclaimed with a smile. "My name is Kurono Kurumu, the succubus who shall enslave Youkai Academy's boys!" Moka sweatdropped at the end, muttering how it was against the rules to reveal your true form.

"However you and Ares-san are in the way of my plan." Kurumu's smile turned into a glare at Moka. "First you come along and all the boys fall for you, ignoring me completely, and then just when I tried to charm Ares-san, he left me alone in the forest without even a backwards glance."

The last part caught her attention. "You charmed Ares? What have you done to him?" The blue hair girl scowled. "Didn't you hear what I said. I TRIED to charm him but for some reason, it didn't work and he just left me. No matter though, I'll just have to resort to my natural charms." Kurumu pushed up her bust, causing several boys to faint from nosebleeds and Moka's eye to twitch.

"And once I've charmed him, it shall prove who is truly the most sexiest girl in the school!"

"Moka there you are." Hearing the familiar voice, she turned to see Ares walking up to her but his appearance caused her to say, "What happened to you?"

Ares' appearance was less than fine as his uniform was torn in several places and had several small bite marks on his body. "Some fruit tried to eat me." He looked at Kurumu who smiled at him. "Oh its you, the girl from the forest."

Her eyes twitched at that but Kurumu still maintained her smile and hugged him. "Ah Ares-san I was wondering if you could help me study for an upcoming quiz. I promise that you won't regret it~" At the end, she pressed herself against his chest, making the boys glare at him and Moka glare at Kurumu.

However everyone was surprise when he simply moved her to the side. "No thanks," He looked at his friend. "Do you know where the infirmary is? I need to clean these bite marks."

"Yeah, lets go!" Moka grabbed Ares' arm and dragged him off leaving behind an angry succbus. _'I refuse to lost to that vampire bitch! I WILL have him!' _

_Days Later _

Over the next few days, Kurumu had tried seducing Ares at every turn whether it would be in the classroom...

"Ares-san," Kurumu whispered into his ear as she leaned against his back in English. "can you show me the meaning of this word?" She pointed to a word in his book and he said, "Sex: intercourse between two organism to reproduce or for pleasure."

Kurumu smiled and breathe onto his ear. "Ah, I asked if you can _show _me, not tell me. Maybe in my room later?"

"Not interested." With that Ares pushed her off his back and went back to his book.

In gym...

"Oh Ares-san! How do you like this uniform!" The uniform was the standard one to all females but it seems that Kurumu's own was several sizes too small, making her chest seem even bigger and showing her bellybutton. Of course this made the boys focus on her and not the game which today was dodgeball, an American sport that the gym teacher had taken an interest on.

Catching a ball and returning it to the other side, he glanced at her. "Duck." Kurumu didn't get what he meant by that until a red rubber ball planted itself into the side of her head by Moka who cheered.

"Akashiya, friendly fire! Your out as well!"

Or even in his own bedroom...

Stepping out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on his waist, Ares stopped and raised an eyebrow at the site that greeted him.

Kumuru was standing in front of him wearing lacy underwear that barely covered her and had time to redecorate his room as it had several candles on the floor now.

"Hey there Ares. You don't mind if I help you dry up won't you?" Her eyes wandered to his well tone body that looked perfect but then her view was covered by something soft and white.

"Get out of room. _Now_." His tone spoke of no-nonsense and she was out faster than a perverted werewolf hearing about a pillow fight at the girl's dorm.

As he developed his pictures of girls, Morioka Ginei sneezed and ruined one of his favorite shots.

_With Kumuru _

_'Everything I try, he just brushes me off like I'm some bug! It's almost like he's gay-' _Kumuru actually stopped and consider that thought for a good five minutes before shaking her head. _'No if he was, I would know. Anyways how can I prove to that vampire that I'm better than her if I can't even charm Ares.'_

Eventually she gave off a sad sigh. _'Oh well if I can't charm him then I'll need to get rid of him. Too bad, he really did look handsome.'_

_The Next Day _

Moka was getting ready for another day when she saw a winged figure fly pass her window. Going over to it, she recognized the figure as Kumuru except with wings and a tail and flying somewhere.

**"Follow her." **Along with the sudden voice, a glow came from it that startled Moka so badly that she fell and stared at her rosary. "Y-you can talk?"

**"Never mind that right now, she's heading toward the boy's dorm and probably going after Ares to kiss him." **

Moka jumped to her feet. "What do you mean kiss him?"

The Rosary spoke, annoyance in it's, or her's, voice. **"If that succubus kisses Ares then he'll forever fall completely under her control. Now go!" **Not needing anymore reason, she got up and ran to her friend's aid.

_With Ares _

As Ares put on his uniform, he saw a shadow in his window and ducked just as something cut through it and missed his head. Turning to face his attacker, he saw that it was none other than Kumuru but now she had wings coming out of her back, a tail poking out from under her skirt, and her nails were now long and sharp.

Looking at him, Kumuru smiled but it was far from nice. "Just keep still and I promise I'll make this quick and painless Ares-san."

Taking note that he was at a disadvantage, Ares had to resort to using his surroundings peculiar one in familiar. "What do you mean by that?" Subtly he slowly reached for his object of interest, making sure that Kumuru won't notice his hand.

Luckily she hadn't as she spoke down at him. "I think its pretty clear what I mean by that. If I can't charm you then I'll get rid of you. Once your out of the way, I'll make sure that vampire dis-"

She was cut off when Ares suddenly grabbed the leg of his desk and threw it at her, making her yell in surprise as she dodged it. "What the hell! Who throws a desk at. AH!" Kumuru duck as a chair flew over her head and, seeing his chance, Ares jumped out and grabbed her legs. Kumuru flew around to shake him off but to no avail as the silver hair boy had a good hold on her legs. Disregarding the fact that Kumuru was wearing yellow underwear, he reached up, took hold of her tail, and swung down. HARD.

Kumuru yelled as she fell and painfully hit the ground, moaning in pain, while Ares landed on his feet.

"Ares! Are you alright?" Moka yelled as she ran to him, seeing Kumuru when she was trying to shake Ares off. "I'm fine. She sure isn't though."

The Succubus was slowly getting up, look at the two with anger in her eyes. "Why you!" Just as Ares got into a stance, Moka's rosary glowed again. **"Tell him to release me. I wish to show this Succubus her place." **

Nodding her head, Moka told Ares and he grabbed ahold of her rosary and pulled it off. Kumuru, who finally got to her feet, was bowled down by the sudden force of power that came from Moka.

_'N-no way! Is this how truly powerful a vampire is?!' _Kumuru barely managed to dodge Moka's leg by flying into the air. Below her stood Moka in her released form and staring up at her with distaste.

"Are you going to give up now Succubus? Even you should know how outmatched you are now." Moka's words sent shivers down her spine but Kumuru shook her head.

"No! I refuse to give up when I have a duty to my race to complete." That caught Ares' attention, making him speak up. "Duty? What duty?"

"The duty that all Succubi have to do to prevent our race from dying out. The reason why we enslave men is to find our destined partner among them and if we don't we'll die out!"

Ares went over her words. She sounded oddly familiar to when he was during the time he had to prove his innocence to the Charred Council long ago, that his duty was to find out who framed him for a crime he didn't commit. "And now, you two are in the way of my duty!" Kumuru swooped down at Moka nails ready to shred her apart but the vampire easily dodged her attack and grabbed her tail. _'F-fast!'_

Moka tighten her grip on the tail. "Still that is no reason for you to attack Ares. Now know," She swung the succubus up. "Your." Jumping out she lashed out a leg. "PLACE!" Her foot hit Kumuru right in the stomach and sent her flying through several trees before finally stopping.

Kumuru was in so much pain that she only had the strength to barely move her body as Moka walked to her. Staring down at her, the silver hair vampire said, her voice chilling the air. "Perhaps I should rip off your wings and tail so that you won't come after us again."

She gulped at her words. "P-please no." A Succubus' wings and tail were key parts to them and one couldn't be called a true Succubus without them.

However she was saved from painful fate when Ares stepped between them, the rosary in his hand. "Enough Moka. She has already lost and thus no need to further harm her."

Moka glared at him but he met her's with his own glare. "Why do you defend her Ares? After all that time annoying you then trying to kill you."

"Because," He looked over his shoulder at Kumuru who was surprised to see pity in his eyes. As if he knew what she was going through. "I know what one would do for their duty." Seeing the look in his eyes, Moka sighed and took the rosary back. Before she placed though, Moka glared at Kumuru.

"If you try to steal my blood source again, I will make sure to feed you your own wings." Ares raised an eyebrow. "Blood source?" The vampire looked at him with a ghost of a smile.

"Even I'll admit that your blood is simply delicious but I still don't consider you a friend unlike the other Moka." The rosary was placed back on the chain and Moka returned back to her sealed state, fainting into Ares' arms as she did.

Lifting her bridal style, he turned to Kumuru. "Can you make it to the infirmary on your own Kumuru?" She gave a nod as Ares walked off. If he looked back, though, he would have saw that in the Succubus' eyes was deep emotion as she stared at him.

_The Next Day AGAIN! _

"I'm sorry that the other me called you a blood source Ares." Moka said to him as they walked to school. "I consider you much more than that."

He shrugged. "Its fine Moka and besides I have a feeling that your other side will change her mind." Ares gave her a small smile that made the vampire turn crimson.

"Good Morning Ares!"

And the moment was ruined when Kumuru appeared out of nowhere holding a basket of cookies, scaring Moka out of her wits. "K-kumuru! What are you doing here?"

The Succubus gained a slight blush on her cheeks as she gazed at Ares. "Well you two remember when I was saying how I had to find my destined one? Well I decided its Ares!"

"What!" Ignoring the vampire's shocked outburst, Kumuru pressed herself against Ares. "How could I not after all? He's strong will, resourceful, and handsome to boot. Best of all when he finally falls in love with me, I'll know his feelings are true since my charm is useless against him."

Her hand stroked his face. "So when do you want to hitched?" Moka, having enough of it, grabbed Ares' arm but Kumuru grabbed the other. Soon it became a tug of war for him before Moka pulled a surprising move. She went for Ares' neck and bit him, drinking his blood. Throughout all this Ares was mentally groaning.

_'If my sibilings saw me like this, I think I'll die of embarrasment. Although knowing Death, he'll just bring me back to laugh at me.'_

**That is it for chapter two! If your wondering, not all my updates will be this fast but I promise to try and update as much as possible. Now please your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
